


【带卡】带土不喜欢狗狗【人兽abo】

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Obitokakashi, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: 食用说明↓•abo世界观 此外有私设世界观 老套的土a卡o•人兽 人土×犬卡 不喜勿入•新手试车 爽就完事了 可能有点偏重口？ 【某种意义上来说人兽也算重口】↑以上OK？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】带土不喜欢狗狗【人兽abo】

带土跟纳闷，为什么自己的通灵使是一只看起来傻憨憨的大白狗……

在这个世界，一个人成年后就可以召唤属于自己通灵使。  
每个人只能召唤一次，也只能拥有一只通灵使。

通灵使跟据能化成人形的程度分成三级，最低级的是只有兽态这一种状态，中级的可以化成半兽人，高级的则是可以在兽形人形之间随意转换。

通灵使也有ABO分化，有些人甚至会选择和通灵使在一起。因为生殖隔离的原因，杂交出后代的几率是很小的，但是还是会有。

比如说……宇智波一族。

据说宇智波一族的先祖是人和狼族高级通灵使杂交出来的，杂交种一般会拥有一些普通人类无法拥有的异能，而宇智波一族拥有的异能是狼族特有的写轮眼。

所以，带土觉得自己身为宇智波一族的一员，虽说自己小时候确实不如族里其他人厉害，但是经过自己的努力，现在实力也不差啊…为什么……

带土越想越纳闷，要自闭了。）

终于他还是抬起从召唤结束以后就一直低垂的头，正视眼前这只大白狗。

既然逃不掉它，那就面对它吧。）残酷的现实啊

“从今天开始你就是我的通灵使了，我是带土，宇智波带土，你叫什么名字？”

大白狗看到带土终于理他了，开心地弯起眼“卡卡西，旗木卡卡西。”

“哎？！你姓旗木！是那个犬神一族的？”犬神一族大多数都是高级通灵使这点人尽皆知，带土感觉自己又看见了希望的曙光的时候，卡卡西的回答告诉他幻想是美好的，现实是残酷的“是的，可是我并不能化形。”

“……”带土觉得自己好难

虽说卡卡西是低级通灵使，跟普通通灵使比起来，对带土真的是……太好了。之前虽说有召唤者和通灵使在一起的事例，但毕竟是少数，大部分召唤者跟通灵使之间的关系更像主仆。召唤者把通灵使当做工具人，通灵使则是尽力完成任务，任务外一切与他们无关。

而卡卡西，明明只是兽形，却可以用魔法让自己站立起来做各种家务。就像个妈妈一样（？），无微不至地照顾。按理来说低级通灵使能力不会太强，而卡卡西每次都跟带土配合得很完美，任务做得又快又好。  
带土突然觉得自己召唤到了宝，什么高级低级，都是狗屁。我家的卡卡西才是最好的！

带土以为他和卡卡西的生活会这样普普通通过下去……

意外发生了，带土，真的，是日了狗了。

没错日了狗了，带土他上了卡卡西，还标记了他。

那天天气很好，带土刚刚完成任务回来，打开门前还在想今天卡卡西会准备什么好吃的给自己吃。

关门走进去的瞬间…不对劲，整个屋子充满了浓郁甜腻的牛奶糖味。  
作为一个单身十几年，生理机能正常的A，他不会闻不出这是什么味道，是信息素，有O发情了。

因为气味太过浓烈了，血气方刚的正直好青年，我们带土同学的小兄弟，硬了。

走进客厅味道越来越浓烈，然后带土走进了气味传来的源头——自己的房间。  
扑面而来的信息素，让带土身下的小帐篷顶得更紧了，顶端部位已经开始吐水。

然后他看到了四肢抱紧自己枕头，一边蹬腿一边不断磨蹭的卡卡西。

A在发情O的面前是没有自制力的，更何况，卡卡西早已泥泞不堪的后穴正朝着自己。

卡卡西貌似嗅到了带土的信息素“是带土！”已经被发情热搅得理智全失的卡卡西哪里还会顾自己会不会被标记的问题，满脑子都是“喜欢，喜欢带土，操我，标记我”  
卡卡西趴下抬起他被淫水沾湿毛绒绒的屁股，将粉嫩吐水的肉穴完全暴露在后面那个A的面前。

“……操，骚狗。”看着卡卡西抬屁股的动作的带土失去理智，直接脱下裤子，将炙热的肉棒对准那个淫荡的肉穴，整根送了进去。  
空虚饥渴许久的肉穴突然被填得满满地，快感如触电般传遍全身，爽得卡卡西头皮发麻，嘴里发出呜呜舒服地呻吟。

肉棒被包得紧紧，带土也不管适应什么的了，握住卡卡西手感极好毛绒绒还q弹的屁股，发狠地往里抽送着，大肉棒上突起的青筋次次擦过卡卡西那个敏感点，柱头一次次撞上深处紧闭的生殖腔。

第一次做爱的卡卡西哪里体验过这么猛烈刺激的性爱，前爪缩起来，屁股被带土紧紧抓住，后面已经不需要支撑点，后肢爽得到处乱蹬。嘴巴无法闭上舌头缩不回去，自然分泌的生理盐水和口水嘀嘀嗒嗒随着动作跟淫水一起甩了一床铺都是，卡卡西嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊人类的呻吟，喉咙深处传出的是动物呜呜呜叫声。

太骚了，带土想。

对着卡卡趴成飞机耳耳朵吐气调笑到“没想到你是这样一条骚狗，说，是不是早就想被我操了？”说着往里面狠狠一顶，生殖腔已经被顶开了一个口。

卡卡西嗷呜地叫了一声，转过头。带土看见卡卡西眼睛混沌中都是满满的爱意。

“ 啊～标……标记我～呜～ ”卡卡西晃动着屁股求带土继续做完一套。

“………………操！真是日了狗了……今天就满足你这条骚狗！！！”带土几乎是掐般抓住卡卡西刚刚乱蹬的两条后腿，俯向前咬住卡卡西毛毛下，甜腻发烫的腺体。死亡威胁对野兽来讲会产生不一样快感，卡卡西也不例外，带土挺进了滚烫的生殖腔，感觉卡卡西把他裹得更紧了，卡卡西快要高潮了。带土加快挺动，在卡卡体内成结射出来的瞬间咬破了卡卡西的腺体，卡卡西脖子向上一挺，呜着射了出来，后穴也达到高潮，淫水喷射般混合着带土精冲激着带土的柱头。

操啊，太爽了，感觉又要硬了。

卡卡西侧瘫在床上，嘴里淌着口水缓缓喘息着。

太好了，卡卡西想着，他终于和带土结合在一起了……这次他们再也不要分开了。

卡卡西不会给我生一窝小狗崽吧，带土想着。

———————————  
[附赠小故事]一切的由来

带土十三岁那年，为了磨练自己进了秘境。

在秘境里他遇到了一个他人生中第一个讨厌的家伙——旗木卡卡西

两人在秘境里一边修炼一边打打闹闹过着很平常的日子。  
带土不知道，卡卡西其实不是人类，而是高级通灵使，卡卡西的父亲是犬神一族的族长。

平淡的好日子不长，毕竟那是危机四伏的秘境，有很多人进去了都有去无回。

那天他们遇上了特级魔兽——岩蟒  
卡卡西帮带土挡下岩蟒的一次尾刺伤到了眼睛，在他们杀死岩蟒准备离开时，不甘就这么死去的岩蟒想拉他们陪葬。  
逃出去的过程中，卡卡西跌倒了，带土停下来将卡卡西拎起来扔了出去，自己却被落下的巨岩死死压住了右半身。

卡卡西疯了般想把带土救出来，即使他知道就算救出来带土也可能活不成了。

卡卡西不允许带土就这么死去，因为，带土啊……是第一个对卡卡西真心相待人类，虽然有些傻气却努力，也是让卡卡西有点喜欢上的人类。

绝望的卡卡西发动了族里的禁术，召唤出了犬神，并对犬神说愿意以永远只能以低级兽形的形态存在和一半生命共享为代价换带土性命。

带土从巨岩下被移了出来，化为犬形的卡卡西开启了传送阵，将带土送到了宇智波族地里。

带土活了下来，也失忆了，他忘了卡卡西，忘了他们一起在秘境里的时光。

但是，没关系的，卡卡西想。活下来就好。

我们的生命是连在一起的  
未来我们还会再见  
你会记起来的，带土

——end

第一次开车啊啊啊啊！！！写得又俗又烂！！！大家看着乐呵下吧_(:_」∠)_

会有姐妹篇的]可能会有后续？］


End file.
